In general, a navigation apparatus is an apparatus that receives position information respectively from satellites through a large number of Global Positioning Systems (hereinafter, referred to as “GPS”) to calculate a current position of a vehicle, displays the calculated current position on a map by performing map matching of the calculated current position on the map, receives a destination from a user to perform route search from the calculated current position to the destination in accordance with a predetermined route search algorithm, displays the searched route on the map by matching the searched route on the map, and guides the user to the destination along the displayed route.
The navigation apparatus may enlarge and display a graphic map so that the user can clearly discern an advancing road at an intersection where roads cross each other when guiding a route, or display a graphic map having an existing scale at one side of a screen of the navigation apparatus and display a graphic map with the intersection enlarged at the other side thereof using a two-split screen function.
Here, the intersection refers to an intersection with three ways or more, an interchange of an overpass or an underpass, an interchange of a highway, or the like.
As described above, the navigation apparatus graphically classifies and represents right turns, left turns, intersections, bridges, and general roads, and therefore there may be many differences between an area displayed by the navigation apparatus and the actual area of a driver.
In addition, since there may be many differences between the area displayed by the navigation apparatus and the actual area of the driver, the driver may be confused to cause a safety problem.